Pj's New Desire
by Spectre17
Summary: Pj has recently developed a foot fetish for his father's feet. Could this possibly turn out good?


After the incident recently with him jumping out of the plane, Pj had realised a new feeling developed inside him and it was his strange love for his father's feet. He didn't know how hit occurred but he decided it must have happened when he tried to catch his father from falling by grabbing his feet. With the first grave pj's face was right in front of his father's foot and he was excited when it slipped out the shoe. The whole process of removing his father's footwear created a spark within Pj and it caused him now to develop the urge to see his father's feet more.

a week after the whole incident, Pj went down for breakfast as usual except without his mother and sister not being their due to going away for a mother daughter trip. As Pj reached the kitchen he noticed his father at the table wearing his usual suit except with his slippers on his feet. This caused Pj to panic, as he didn't want to see his father's feet before school or else he would get too excited. "Why ya standin there boy, sit down and eat yer breakfast!" His father yelled causing him to snap out of his day dreaming and rush to his seat. Pj began to eat his cereal when he noticed his father's feet moving, causing him to keep his focus on them. The whole time, he watched as the feet moved back and forth, crossing each other until he saw them being shaken to the point they were falling off. The slipper's were almost off until he noticed his father yelling at him to try and reach his attention. His father continued to talk to him, meaning Pj couldn't get a look at his father's feet. He needed to look at them soon or he would just rush for them. He acted casually and knocked his spoon to the floor. "Oops I'll get that," he demanded, moving quickly to the floor to retrieve it. He looked up to noticed the feet were directly in front of him with one hanging its slipper by the toes. Pj saw his spoon was underneath them and realised he had made a fatal mistake. If he got to close to them he could snap and grab them. He noticed he had no choice but to grab the spoon or his father would get suspicious. He crawled forward, reaching his hand out and taking the spoon. The feet were in front of his face and he decided to be risky. He used his shoulder to knockthe slipper off his father's toe and reveal the naked foot in it's glory. He then heared his father shout at him once more, "what do ya think your doin boy, grab my slipper and put it back on!"

He went to do as he was told and grabbed the slipper. He looked up at his father cautiously and noticed he continued to eat his food. Pj took this time to remove his glove and feel the inside of his father's slipper, feeling the essence of his father's foot being in it. He place his glove back on and moved to the naked foot, taking in a quick wiff before he placed the slipper back on and moved back to his seat to continue eating. After breakfast he set off to catch his bus feeling pleased he did that. Later that day at school, Pj found Max and decided to tell him about his new feeling to get a better understanding of why he was like this. "Okay... Seems like you've developed a foot fetish Pj." Max exclaimed. "A foot fetish?" Pj answered, asking further as to what this meant. "Well a fetish is a desire some people get that causes them to desire the thing they're obsessed about for example, with a foot fetish, people usually obsess over seing or interacting with feet." Max had answered, satisfying Pj's curiosity. Pj realised that he couldn't tell his father this so he began to panic as to what to do! Should he keep it a secret from his father and subtly try to see his feet like this morning, risking the fact he would get grounded. As to this Max had already devised a plan. He told Pj that the only way he could control his new fetish is by doing it with someone else's feet. This made Pj realise this could work but to do this he would need to to it to somebody he knew and trusted to keep it a seceret. He looked at Max, causing the other boy to be shocked. "Please Max, your the only guy I could ever trust and I would pay you however much you wanted!"

This caused Max to give in and accept the deal to an amount of $10 every time this happened. Pj then gave Max the money, causing him to be surprised that his friend was so desperate. He took the money and they both walked to the back of the school at lunch, were nobody could see them. Both boy's were nervous about this as it was completely new to them but the decided to get started. Max sat down on some steps that used to lead to a door but now lead to a covered up wall. Pj knelt down in front of Max's feet, removed both his gloves and began to get to work. He first took the right foot and united the shoe, allowing Pj to remove it and reveal Max's socked foot. He slowly reached his hand forward and grabbed the foot feeling it with his bear hand's he could feel the moist sock sticking to the foot causing Pj to smell the foot, taking in the smelly aromas that caused Pj's heart to race faster he then moved his head closer to the point his mouth was right next to them and he swallowed three of the socked toes in his mouth, moving them around with his tounge. He count inured this for a while until he decided to go deeper, grabbing the tip of the sock with his geek and slowly pulling back his head. the sock slid off until it was completely off. Before he continued with the foot, Pj opens his zip on his pants and pulled out his erect cock. He removed the sock from his mouth and placed it over his man hood. He then moved back to Max's naked foot and began to feel it once more as well as swallow all the toes in his mouth. He then removed the foot after sucking on it and took off Max's other shoe and sock, placing them by his side. He then took both the feet and placed them on his sock covered cock, slowly moving them up and down. He sped up the process of the feet jerking off his cock until he felt a burst of hot semen being released in the sock. Pj fell back panting and exhausted, looking up to Max to see he was a bit creeped out by what had just occurred.

"S-sorry buddy, I just got into it too much and I'm sorry I ruined your sock..." Pj said shyly. Max excused this and stated that Pj would have done it for him if their roles were reversed. He told Pj that he could keep the ruined sock, just as the bell rang. Max got his footwear back on except for the ruined sock and Pj took the sock off his cock, placed it in his bag and zipped his pants back up. They both then went off to class as if nothing ever happened.

To be continued in Chaoter 2: A Revelation.


End file.
